warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mort
Lorsque la santé de votre Warframe tombe à 0, elle va entrer dans un état de saignement, qui dure vingt secondes et diminue grandement ses possibilités offensives. Si elle n'est pas relevée avant la fin du compteur, la Warframe meurt. Le joueur peut dépenser 10% de l'Affinité acquise durant la mission pour la poursuivre, attendre qu'un allié la soigne ou finisse la mission, ou encore que celle-ci soit échouée ou abandonnée. Chaque joueur possède 4 résurrections par mission (sauf circonstances particulières). Cet effet de saignement ne se produira pas si d'autres Warframes ne sont pas présentes ou si elles sont elles-mêmes sous l'effet du saignement '''(ce qui inclus le mode solo). Perdre l'entièreté de sa santé dans ces circonstances, causera la mort immédiate sans '''saignement. Cette exception rencontre cependant aussi deux exceptions: en premier, si le Trio Grustrag (G3) est présent sur la mission, perdre l'entièreté de sa santé activera toujours l'effet de saignement (y compris en mode solo) et le joueur se retrouvera prisonnier du champs d'énergie des G3 'pour y recevoir le ''Verrou Grustrag; deuxièmement, si la Sentinelle du joueur est équipée du mod Sacrifice, l'effet de '''saignement se déclenchera (y compris en mode solo) pour que la Sentinelle '''puisse réanimer le joueur. ' Saignement :''Ne pas confondre avec '''Saigner', l'effet du status .'' Les Warframes dans cet état sont à terre, à peine capable de ramper lentement en arrière. Elles ne peuvent utiliser ni leurs pouvoirs ni leurs armes principales ou de mêlée, pouvant uniquement se défendre avec l'arme secondaire dans un angle limité. Les Warframes à terre apparaissent sur la map comme des losanges rouges ( ), un compteur de 20 secondes marquant le temps de saignement 'restant. Processus Vous pouvez relever une Warframe en étant à proximité de celle-ci et en maintenant la touche d'action enfoncée. Cette action est prioritaire par rapport à de nombreuses autres actions : si vous appuyez sur cette touche en sprintant, vous arrêterez de courir et commencerez à relever votre allié (ce qui est très utile en missions Archwing où les mouvements sont difficiles). Lorsqu'une Warframe est relevée, une barre d'état se remplit pour indiquer la progression de l'action. Si plusieurs Warframes relèvent un allié, l'action sera plus rapide. Quand la barre est pleine (demande par défaut 5 secondes), la Warframe se relève avec sa vie et ses boucliers remplis, apte à user de nouveau de ton son équipement et capacités. Le tableau de fin de mission tient compte du nombre de relèvements réussis par les joueurs. Les Tennos abattus par le Trio Grustrag sont enfermés dans un dôme généré par une ''Sentinelle Carabus et ne peuvent être relevés par leurs alliés. Sécurité Lorsque vous relevez un allié en plein combat, il est judicieux de prendre garde à ne pas être vous-même mis à terre. L'utilisation des effets d'un contrôle de foule s'avère recommandé pour soigner son allié en toute sécurité et s'éviter de tomber à son tour au moment de la réanimation de l'allié. Le mod Sanctuaire des Sentinelles est d'une grande aide en créant une bulle protectrice autour de vous le temps de la réanimation de l'allié, ainsi que Fantôme de Shade. Ecran de Fumée d' , Maraude d' ou Carquois et flêches occultantes, Invisibilité de Loki et Stase de Limbo, vous permettront également cette manoeuvre. Prenez cependant garde aux ennemis aux alentours et à ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de votre allié au sol. Les armes secondaires bénéficient d'un bonus de dégâts important lors du '''saignement mais ne pourront pas passer au-delà du Tenno pour toucher d'éventuels ennemis. Une Warframe en état de saignement et équipée du mod Provocation, augmentera considérablement les dégâts de son arme secondaire, ainsi que ceux de toutes les Capacités ayant été activées avant ''la mise à terre. Certaines armes délivrant à l'occasion des dommages collatéraux, il est bon d'en tenir compte. Timer Les 20 secondes (par défaut) du compteur de '''saignement' peuvent être prolongées de deux façons : Volonté de Survie qui augmentera le temps à 28.4 secondes et Renouvellement d' qui donnera +45% de durée de saignement, avant ''tout effet supplémentaire affecté par la Puissance de Durée -il est alors possible de faire tourner à rebours le compteur avec suffisamment de Puissance de Durée. Dans les deux cas, ces effets ne seront ''pas visibles sur le compteur de saignement affiché au dessus de l'allié à terre; les effets se traduiront par un temps allongé pour l'écoulement d'une seconde. Dans le cas où il n'y a aucun intérêt pour vous d'être réanimé (vous jouez en mode solo, les membres de l'escouade sont en état de saignement également, ou morts), vous pouvez passer directement la phase de saignement et mourir (exception partielle pour ). Sacrifice, activé par une Sentinelle au prix de sa vie, pourra être ou non déclenché par le joueur si ce dernier préfère conserver son Compagnon en sacrifiant une de ses 4 réanimations. Equiper Sacrifice avec Régénération ou Régénération Accrue sur une Sentinelle permet d'augmenter le nombre de réanimations disponibles, tout comme une Amélioration Arcane. Capacités Les Warframes peuvent aussi être relevées d'un saignement dans certaines circonstances. Nekros et Perforation d'Âme augmentée par Âme Survivante peut relever un allié (dans la portée de Perforation d'Âme) en lui rendant 30% de sa santé, mais au détriment de l'entièreté de l'énergie de Nekros. 'Le mod d'augmentation ''Renouvellement du Phoenix pour le Renouvellement d' est similaire dans le sens où l'allié recevant des dommages fatals en étant ''sous ''les effets de '''Renouvellement, retrouvera 50% de sa santé (cet effet ne fonctionne que sur 1 allié et ne peut être lancé que toutes les 90 secondes). Le passif de lui permet de réduire de 25% le temps de relèvement d'un allié et en l'effectuant de plus loin. et par leur capacités passives, ne sont pas affectées de la même façon par le saignement.' Inaros '''ayant perdu toute sa santé, entrera dans un sarcophage pour tenter une résurrection en drainant la santé des ennemis ou alliés qu'il ciblera. Pour chaque 1% de santé drainée, la barre de réanimation dInaros' de remplira de 0.5%, ce qui lui impose de drainer au moins 2 ennemis de leur santé pour revivre. Bien que cette capacité est activable en team, les alliés peuvent néanmoins relever Inaros normalement et si il n'y a pas d'ennemis à portée de drain (ou si ceux-ci ont une trop grosse santé), Inaros pourra mourir au terme du temps de saignement. , n'entrear pas en état de saignement si il a cumulé au minimum 15 Charges de Mutation. Le stack de 15 Charges sera alors soustrait de son total, lui conférant une invulnérabilité de 5 secondes et lui rendant 50% de sa santé. Si il a moins de 15 Charges quand sa santé atteint 0, il perdra celles-ci et passera en mode saignement. Le passif Nouvelle Lune du Focus/Vazarin peut conférer (suivant le niveau) la capacité de réanimer instantanément les alliés jusqu'à 4 fois par mission. Cependant, lancer Marées Guérisseuses (qui active le passif Nouvelle Lune) sans alliés à terre, ne consommera pas de réanimation (elle sera rendue). Dans l'éventualité où le joueur est relevé au moment où sa santé atteint 0 (en tombant sur un Orbe de santé par exemple), il retrouvera dans l'instant sa santé. Une brève interruption dans l'action sera perceptible et l'escouade recevra le message signifiant que le Tenno est réanimé. PNJ Saignement Mis à part les joueurs, certains PNJ (personnage non-joueur) sont affectés par l'effet de saignement. Le Kubrow, le Kavat et le Chargeur Helminth peuvent être réanimés par tous les joueurs, mais bien qu'ils soient marqués sur la mini-map comme un Tenno à terre ( ), il n'y aura aucune notification ig alertant les joueurs. Les Otages des Missions de Sauvetage, les PNJ des Missions de Défense, peuvent être mis à terre en état de saignement et relevés lors d'une escorte, tout comme les Agents du Syndicat dans une moindre mesure, le timer étant plus court. Les Sentinelles ne sont pas soumises au saignement et ne peuvent donc être réanimées, mais à certaines occasions le message de notification ainsi que l'icône de la mini-map, peuvent apparaître quelques instants avant le destruction de la Sentinelle. Les ennemis ne sont pas non plus soumis au saignement et bien que les cibles des Missions de Capture se comportent tel un Tenno au sol, elles sont incapables de riposter, se déplacer ou être relevées par d'autres ennemis. Mort , this is your screen upon bleeding out to 0 seconds. Note that the 12 revives tokens are unusual; this only occurs for new players on the Vor's Prize quest.]] La Mort '''intervient quand le compteur de '''saignement atteint 0 ou lorsque vous êtes tué sur le coup (explosion, tir direct, mines, etc). Vraisemblablement, le Tenno ne meurt pas, aucune conséquence ne découlant de cette mort, autre que l'échec de la mission (si vous choisissez de ne pas revivre) et la perte des gains (Affinité, loot, crédits et récompenses diverses); le Tenno semblera neutralisé autant qu'il soit possible dans la perception de l'ennemi. Pendant la Mort Quand la Warframe gît morte au sol, le joueur reste apte à voir le déroulement de l'action dans son environnement, voir ses équipiers continuer la mission, et éventuellement voir ces derniers mettre en place les moyens de le réanimer, ou abandonner la mission. En choisissant de ne pas être réanimé, le joueur peut néanmoins valider la mission si ''un allié complète l'objectif et se rend à l'extraction. A noter cependant que, si vous êtes resté plus de '''2' minutes inactif au sol (on ne peut qu'être inactif ''en étant mort au sol), vous ne recevrez pas les bonus de fin de mission (crédits, affinité, récompenses d'alertes etc) mais vous conserverez l'intégralité de ce que vous avez récolté avant votre mort. La '''Mort' d'un joueur peut aussi donner lieu à ce qu'il relâche un loot comme tout mob (munitions, énergie). A la mort d'une Sentinelle, cette dernière peut donner un loot rare si elle est équipée de Pièces de Rechange. Ne fonctionnera pas si elle meurt par Autodestruction ou si Régénération s'active. Un Compagnon animal perdra en loyauté si il meurt au combat avant vous (cela diminuera ses capacités offensives qui ne pourront être restaurées que dans l'Orbiteur); si vous mourrez avant lui, il conserve son % de loyauté. Corps ennemis Les corps des ennemis sont soumis d'un point de vue technique, aux mêmes mécanismes et attitudes qu'un corps réel (sauf effet ragdoll). On peut apercevoir cela dans la façon dont un sous Profanation "traite" les différentes parties d'un corps tranché, comme autant de corps différents. Il reste toujours intéressant d'utiliser des armes aux dégâts Tranchants pour maximiser le nombre de morceaux avant l'utilisation de Profanation. Réanimation Si vous choisissez de revivre, il vous en coûtera 10% de l'Affinité récoltée depuis le début de la mission. En contrepartie, vous serez un moment invulnérable et le retour au combat se traduira par une vague d'énergie infligeant aux ennemis des dégâts d'Impact, de Perforation et Tranchants '''qui les laisseront également groggy. Si vous voulez annuler cette action, il est possible de le faire via ''ESC et de choisir une autre option. L'entrée en mode "spectateur" peut permettre de reconsidérer son choix, sacrifier une réanimation, attendre d'être secouru ou de juger si la mission vaut la peine d'être poursuivie. Par défaut, chaque joueur a 4 réanimations personnelles par mission. Cependant, une Arcane maxée donnera 1 réanimation supplémentaire, pour un total maximum de 6 réanimations par mission. A noter: lors du prologue Le Trophée de Vor, le joueur aura 12 réanimations à sa disposition. Précédemment, les réanimations étaient des consommables pouvant être achetés. Lors d'une réanimation initiée par le joueur, les Compagnons morts ou détruits reviendront également à la vie. Certains joueurs utiliseront donc cette opportunité en mourant volontairement et ramener ainsi le Compagnon pour son utilité à long terme. Une réanimation rapide est disponible lors de l'effet saignement et s'affiche dans l'ATH. Presser '''''X une seconde suffit à réanimer le Tenno aux conditions reprises ci-dessus. Bugs * Durant le saignement et suivant les terrains, les mouvements peuvent être difficiles et laborieux. L'action de reculer et/ou tirer peut ne pas bien répondre. * Si tous les joueurs en vie d'une escouade sont à l'extraction tandis qu'un joueur est loin à terre sous saignement, l'équipe peut devoir annuler l'extraction pour la lancer à nouveau, et ainsi valider la mission. * Etrangement, les ''Escouades de la Mort ''des Syndicats peuvent garder le joueur en vie à terre (aussi en mode solo), sans que celui-ci puisse interagir contre eux, comme avec le Trio Grustrag ou Zanuka. * Parfois il est possible pour un Tenno de se réanimer en utilisant de l'Affinité ''sans ''qu'il lui reste de réanimations en réserve. Le nombre de réanimations passera en négatif, permettant au joueur d'expérimenter le glitch d'une infinité de réanimations, du moins ''tant ''qu'il aura de l'Affinité pour les payer. Voir Aussi Catégorie:Mécaniques